User blog:CallofDutyfan360/What Aurian Chronicles could've been... (A trip into 2012)
So this is kinda werid...but I was digging through some super old emails I managed to find the first 3 chapters to a very old version of a series I'm working on called Aurian Chronicles. Seeing how it is sonic related I wanted to walk through some old cringey nostalgia with you guys...so yeah hope you enjoy and be warned this is from a totally different time period... o- Chapter 1 The day was like any other day on the little island off the coast of Christmas Island.Known as oceatropolis cove. The sun was shinning, The flickeys were sinning a merry tune.All was perfect until it happened. At perfectly 12:03 in the afternoon. When a storm like no other reared its ugly face and destroyed the beautiful Island paradise. Leaving only a trail of debris and tragedy in its place. Meanwhile off the coast of Angel Island. “Hey snow wanna hang out later on today”.“Not today u know me gotta catch up on reading” . “Well okay then see you later” Clash the hedgehog watches as his friend snow runs off. Well theres gotta be someone who wants to hang out. Clash thought to himself . As he was thinking of all his friends he could hang with. his bangs slowly started to droop in front of his face until they started to cover his left eye. He gave a loud puff of wind which caused his bangs to float back up. “All well I'll find someone” speaking out loud to himself. And with that he was off. Searching the city trying to find one of his friends. When suddenly. “Ow my head. It hurts so bad.” he said while howling with pain. The headache suddenly came to a stop. “Well I guess it was just one of them small headaches. Nothing major to worry about.” and with that he was off again. Now the city of Vermonia was a large bustling city full of people. Which was fueled on its economic advances.Clash was scouring the roof tops when a some what familiar voice came to him. “ Sonic I found you.” “ Aw no not.” his was cut off due to the fact he was getting the worlds most painful bear hugs in his life from a young hedgegirl named Amy Rose. “Aw Amy I'm not Sonic its me Clash.” At that point Amy let go of Clash, said she was sorry for the mix up, and ran off. Man someone needs t to get her some glasses. ''Clash thought to him self. And with that he was off again. As he searched he didn't notice the sun dipping down behind the buildings. ''Wow I must of lost track of the time all well theres always tomorrow. ''As he was running home .He almost passed the smoothie barn which was his favorite drinking placed. He went in for a second “Well well if it ain't me favorite costumer.” the bartender said with a hint merriness in his voice. “Hey Marshal how its been going.” Clash said. “ Its been going great hey how about the usual on me.”Marshal said. “You know me I Couldn't do that its not me. Clash said. “ aw well than how about the usual.” Marshal said. “You know it.” Clash said in excitement. As Marshal Pulled out the blender. And got the ingredients. Which were strawberries, mint leaves, Chocolate, frozen yogurt, and a teaspoon of vanilla, and poured them into the blender. He started it up and in an instant there was harmonious tune in the air and the faint scent of mint. Filled the air it. Marshal then pulled out a cup, a straw, and one of them margarita umbrellas. “There you go son now enjoy.” he said “Thanks Marshal, and heres your $1.75 I owe you.” Clash said. And with that. The cash register was opened, and the money put in. “Here how about some tube.” Marshal said turning a TV remote towards a small TV. It suddenly wired to life. While Clash was sipping on his strawberry mint smoothie. The news reporters for channel six news were telling of a massive storm of dark energy. Moving towards there direction. “ Oh wow thats a biggun.” Clash said “ Hey Marsh I'll have this smoothie to go okay. And before Marshal could answer Clash was already gone. ''A dark energy storm that could only mean one person Necr..aw my head it feels like there twenty needles attacking it at once. ''At that moment Clash had fell on the ground wincing in agony. Before he passed out from the pain. Ohhh my acing head wait were am I he thought to him self as he was looking around the dark void he was in. “ Your in the shadow world young one. Come follow my voice. As I help you to begin your training ''.” ''said a booming voice from some where beyond his view.''Well I better listen. As it is my best chance of finding out were I am. And with that he was off again. Chapter 2 As Clash,And Snow showed up to lend a hand. They found themselves face to face with what could be there toughest fight yet. It wasn't a single robot like usual. Instead it was a whole army of robots, ranging from areo cannons, to egg knights, to egg lancers. And at lead of the army was no other than Metal Sonic. “Ahh I'm glad to see you worthless pin cushions decided to show up.” Said Eggman “Whats the plan this time Eggman going to flood the world. To make Eggman land.” “All in good time Clash boy. All in good time. But for now allow me introduce to u... MY EGG ARMY!” said the rounded man while laughing.“Now .“ He said. “GET THEM!” And with that they started to close in on Clash,and his two friends Spiral and Snow. “Uhh guys what are we going to do.” Asked Snow. “Were going to fight thats what.” Answered Spiral. “All right You guys ready to throw down.” “ Yeah!”Both said Spiral and Snow in unison. “All right then lets do it.” And with that they were off. Spiral was battling a few areo cannons who to go offensive. Firing the rounds at Spiral. Who was dodging that volleys of rounds. And getting read to blast open the robots with his chaos bolts. When he unleashed his bolts they penetrated the armoring of the areo cannons. Destroying them in an instant. While Snow was using his cryonetic abilities to impale a few of the egg knights with his signature cryo frenzy which impaled all the surrounding egg knights. On the other side Clash was using his speed to his advantage. Dipping and dodging all the egg lancers attacks. He then quickly went offensive and used his energy bolts . To tear through there armored shell. Which destroyed them on contact. The Battle was in there favor until. Bam! Metal Sonic slammed into Clash launching him in the air . He then gave him a powerful vertical thrust kick. Nailing him into the ground which cratered at the force of the blow. “CLASH!” screamed both Spiral and Snow. Inside the crater laid a lifeless, unmoving Clash. Which for that single moment laid dead until. A sudden powerful but evil force ran through him causing all of his muscles to tense. As this happened he just laid there twitching and squirming, like in a seizure like state, but then a powerful dark aura surrounded him. Making him look more sinister. His navy blue fur slow turned black and his eyes turned red his clothing started to darken. He then slowly rose out of the whole eyes locked on metal's cold motionless eyes. He then lunged forward and vanished. Before Metal had a chance to react Clash gave a powerful knee kick. Flinging Metal in to the air, Metal then flipped up to view his surroundings every thing was quiet. Except for the hum of his jet boosters and the sparks and crackles of a gash in his side. He turned around,only to be greeted by a volley of punches and kicks. Which he had no time to react to. Eggman only sat there with a cold stare. “ Its impossible, I only heard of it but never witnessed it.” “What is it Doc?” asked Snow. “ The omega gene. “ the omega what?” “the omega gene a sinister gene that gives the host the ability to control darkness but gives no control over the user.” At that moment there was another load thud but this time it was A beaten up and completely mutilated metal sonic. Clash just floated down and landed in front of Eggman. Who just flew away in his eggmobile. Screaming “this isn't over hedgehog.” Clash then collapsed to ground in a groan of pain. “ Clash are you alright.” “yeah I think.” Regaining his original look. “What happened.” “ its a long story.” “well we have time.” “well according to egghead. You have something called the omega gene.” “ before Clash could respond he passed out again. Which only left him with questions that needed to be answered. But first he must recover. From his injuries which left him weak. Chapter 3 After his battle with metal Clash decided to go home to think. When he got home, which was located in the outskirts of Vermonia. He noticed something right away, someone was in his house. He quickly dashed through the door. Only to find that it was Cody the fox. His friend with his feet propped up on the sofa. “ Hey Clash glad your home, you mind if I hang out for a bit?” “ As long as your gone before your gone before the old man gets home.” “Alright then, but hey.” “What Cody.” “Snow left an message on the answering machine.” “ Alright lets here it.” Clash walked over and pushed a small green button on the answering machine. The machine then made a few buzzing noises, Then started up. “Hey Clash this is Snow me and Spiral are a little worried about you, Yesterday you had bad headaches, And today you totally went berserk and demolished Metal sonic, Well when you get this give me a call, okay thanks bye.” “ What did he mean by berserk.?” “ Don't ask.” Clash said. Who then trudged up stairs to change out of his clothes, which smelt a lot like motor oil, and trudged back down stairs in some worn out clothes. Afterwards he walked out the door. Without even saying bye. What ever happened todaythat wasn't me I know it. He thought to himself as the cool evening air greeted him warmly.I know I'll stop by Snow's house to have a talk. And with that he was off to Snow's house. Once he got there he got an unusual greeting. As soon as he stepped foot in the door, he was hit square in the stomach with a ice ball. Which made him collapse in pain. A small groan seeped through his lips. “ Oh man, oh man, oh man, I'm so sorry Clash. You see I thought you were some type of intruder.” Said A familiar female voice.“Oh hey Frost long time no see.” Clash said with pause in between in order to catch his breath. “ Funny Clash you sound just like your father Sonic, speaking of which how is he.” “Oh he's doing great, As of right now him and uncle Miles is up north at a freedom fighters conference.” “oh thats cool I guess.” “ Thanks, but back what I'm doing here is your bother home I need to talk to him,” “ oh sorry u just missed him.” “ Crud well then I guess I better be off before the old man finds that I'm gone.” “ Well okay it was nice talking to you again Clash.” “ Same here Frost take care.” “ I will bye.” “ Bye.” And with his long talk coming to an end he was off . He got home just as Cody was leaving and Sonic was getting home. “ See ya Cody.” “ You to man.” said Cody who had just flown off in a flash. Clash was then greeted by his father and Uncle Miles. “ Hey dad, Uncle Miles.” “ Hey.” they both said in unison. “ So how was it.” “ It was okay, but a little to slow for my pace.” Said Sonic while tapping his left foot. “ Cool, hey dad is it okay if I do a little late night running.” “ Sure son, just be home by eleven o clock kay.” “Sure thing dad.” And that he was off into the night. On his usual run he ran around Vermonia 30 time, but Tonight it was different. Tonight he was going to hit casino-oplis with spiral. And...that's everything, I know pretty bad right? Still hope it managed to make some people laugh... -Shinokai''' Category:Blog posts